


If It Helps (title still not official)

by Daddy_Felix



Series: Ghostface/Dwight fics [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Rough Sex, Serial killer thoughts, Souvenirs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddy_Felix/pseuds/Daddy_Felix
Summary: Knowing the Ghostface likes movie trivia and memes, Dwight attempts to save his own life with a movie quote.Update: Please read new tags. I didn't use any before because I didn't know what would apply.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face
Series: Ghostface/Dwight fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162664
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	If It Helps (title still not official)

**Author's Note:**

> Complete. Looking for proof reader.

Dwight had to find the hatch. He knew he didn't have time to wait for the either exit gate to open. Ghostface had stalked them all the way to the from the gen to the first gate. If he caught up, he would overpower him with one strike. 

Dwight ran towards a shack in the distance as he heard the killer close in. His gamble paid off; there was a pallet at the other door. Dwight sprinted across the small shack, hands stretched out and ready to slam the pallet down as he ran past. The young man felt the killer's knife peirce his shoulder as he brought the pallet down. He cried out, falling to the ground. He heard Ghostface grunt in pain. At least he managed to hit the killer. 

Dwight began crawling across the ground. He heard the killer shatter the pallet; pieces of it rained down on around him. The young man rolled over, holding his hands up. "W-waitwaitwait! You can't!" 

Ghostface froze, looming over the survivor. 

Dwight desperately tried to think of something, anything he could say to keep himself alive. "I-I'm gay! ....I-if it helps...?" He could feel his heart pounding as Ghostface simply stood, frozen in place. Finally the killer moved, doubling over in exaggerated laughter. Dwight felt the adrenaline drain from his body as he realized his gamble paid off. The survivor lowered his hands. He nearly collapsed, but somehow managed to drag himself over against a nearby boulder. 

Ghostface pretended to regain his composure, theatrically wiping fake tears from his eyes of his mask. "I wasn't expecting that," the killer admitted. He noticed Dwight had moved and quickly closed the distance. Ghostface looked down at the scrawny man beneath him. "But you know..." he tapped his the tip of his knife against his chin as if in deep thought, "the character you quoted died...." 

Dwight flinched. "I...w-well... if I recall..." he scrambled for the answer, "fans think he was lying, and that's why he was killed?" Dwight prayed he remembered his movie trivia correctly. 

The killer crouched down, bringing himself eye level to Dwight. "How was Charlie suppose to know if Robbie was lying or not?" 

"I...uh...w-well... " He took too long. The survivor panicked as Ghostface lung forward. He threw his hands up in defense, pressing against the killer's chest. Ghostface's blade stabbed the rock next to Dwight's right ear, barely missing it. He didn't know if the killer meant to miss. 

Ghostface looked down at Dwight's hands, caught off guard. He grabbed one of survivor's wrists with his free hand. Ghostface turned his face back to Dwight. He cocked his head to one side. The survivor's face flushed, but he held the killer's gaze. He refused to move his hands. 

Ghostface let out a genuine laugh, impressed. He lifted his knife from the rock. He turned its tip to trace Dwight's jawline, resting under the survivor's chin. "You're braver than I gave you credit for." 

Dwight looked down at the blade. He leaned back, guiding its tip to his lower lip. The survivor glanced up over his glasses, meeting the killer's gaze once more. He licked the tip of the knife. 

Dwight knew he made the right call when he heard the killer whisper a barely audible "fuck", releasing his grip on Dwight's wrist to steady himself. Dwight took advantage, carefully moving his face away from the killer's blade and turning to kiss the other man's wrist. He wondered if Ghostface could even feel his lips through his glove. Judging from the way the killer's breath hitched, he guessed it didn't matter. He ran his hands down the other man's chest, drifting over his abdomen and down to his waist. Ghostface quickly caught Dwight's wrists again, this time using both hands to stop him. 

Dwight's anxiety rose as he wondered what he did wrong. After what felt like a long pause, the killer finally let go of him. Ghostface then reached down and unstrapped a sheathed knife from his waist. Next, he released his drop-leg sheath and put away the knife that was in his hand. He quickly tossed both just out of reach, confident he could beat the survivor to them if needed. He then shifted his cloak out of the way to unclip Philly from his belt. The killer smirked beneath his mask. He indulged himself and aimed it at Dwight. "Smile," he teased. 

Dwight flinched away from the camera as the killer snapped a pic. Ghostface examined the image on the screen. It wasn't what he intended, but he enjoyed the perfect fear captured in the moment. He was also glad to be in control again. 

"Don't worry," he teased and clipped it back into place, deciding to keep it on him, "I'm sure you'll come to love Philly by the end of the night." 

Dwight's heart sank at the thought. "Please, don't use that thing," he begged. Ghostface turned his attention back to the survivor. There was no trace of his earlier confidence. He looked so helpless. It occurred to the killer that Dwight had only seen his camera in its darkest moments. 

Ghostface cupped the other man's face in an almost tender gesture. He ran his thumb across the survivors cheek. "Ok," he conceded. He'd have to be heartless to not take pity on the man. The killer leaned forward, brushing his mask against Dwight's lips in a mock kiss. The survivor fought to not recoil as the plastic mouthpiece touched him. 

The killer let his hand drop, sitting back up. He uncinched his belt and set his camera just within arms reach, showing it more care than he had his knife. He decided to take the moment to discard his cloak as well. 

Dwight knew he should feel ashamed at the way his body reacted. Ghostface had on a black cashmere turtleneck. It was very covert spy, and he couldn't help the way he began to perk up at the sight. He was relieved the killer's mask couldn't emote. Though that didn't stop Ghostface from having a flair for theatrics. 

The killer silently shook his head, as if bemused by the young man's open admiration. Dwight blushed, but figured being forward had worked so far. He might as well keep pushing things. He reached out, fingers lightly tracing the killer's chest. This time Ghostface didnt stop him when he ventured down to the killer's waist. Dwight slid his fingers beneath the turtleneck, touching the killer's toned stomach. He heard Ghostface's breath hitch. The survivor took this as a cue to continue and began to slowly explore the other man's body. 

Ghostface tried not to shiver against the soft touch. He needed more than this. He grabbed the survivor's tie and pulled him forward, trapping Dwight's hands between them. The killer hesitated, uncertain how to proceed. 

"Your mask is in the way." 

The killer shook his head. He wasn't ready to remove his mask just yet. Instead, he guided Dwight back against the boulder. The survivor let his hands drop and he sat back. 

Ghostface unbuttoned the survivor's shirt before quickly undoing the other man's jeans. Dwight clenched his fists against the ground, fighting the urge to start touching the other man again. He hated how much he needed this. 

Dwight lifted his hips to help as Ghostface tugged his jeans down. He moaned as the killer's leather gloved hand reached into his boxers, taking hold of his cock. He pulled it free and gave a couple experimental strokes before realizing they needed lube. Ghostface let go of the survivor and leaned back. "Spit?" he suggested. 

Dwight grimaced at the thought. 

"You have any other suggestions?" 

The survivor sighed, unable to think of any alternatives. He took Ghostface's gloved hand and brought it to his mouth, spitting into it. The killer brought his hand back down, continuing his earlier rhythm. Dwight braced his hands on the other man's shoulders as he rocked into his fist. The feeling of slick leather was quickly bringing him to the edge. Ghostface ran his thumb over the head of the survivor's cock, gathering precum to help with lubrication. 

"I-I'm ge-getting close," Dwight gasped. He was slightly embarrassed how fast he going to cum. The killer's teasing laugh didn't help alleviate either feeling. 

Dwight moaned and buried his face against the killer's neck, knocking his glasses askew. He searched for something to call out before settling on a string of curses.. He dug his fingers into the other man's shoulder as the thrust his hips with more urgency. Ghostface increased his pace to match the survivor's. It didn't take much longer for Dwight to cum into the killer's gloved fist. 

Dwight sank against the boulder as he tried to catch his breath. It took a moment for him to notice the killer was coating his fingers with his mess. "Wait, what are you doing?" 

Ghostface paused as he turned to look at Dwight. He cocked his head to the side and wiggled his fingers. "Isn't it obvious?" 

The survivor blushed so hard that even his ears turned red. He searched the other man's masked face, wishing he could find something there. "I need a name to call you," he demanded. Ghostface cocked his head to the other side, confused. "I'm not calling you "Ghostface" while you....do that." 

The killer hesitated. He finally settled on a name he was willing to give. "Jed." 

Dwight nodded. He moved himself up against the boulder as Jed pulled his boxers down. He soon felt the tip of the other man's index finger brush against his entrance. He couldn't help blushing again at how alien it all felt. He wasn't a virgin, but he had never done this type of thing before, not even to himself. He bit back a yelp as he felt the other man pushed his finger into him. 

Dwight closed his eyes tightly as he tried to relax. It seemed to take far longer than it should have for Jed to fully push his index finger into him. He tightly gripped the other man's shoulders as he tried to not think about how embarrassed he felt. 

Jed tightly gripped the other man's hip as he tried to prep him. He admired the way Dwight looked, dress shirt undone and tie hanging in a loose knot. He wished he could snap a picture. Especially after he added a second finger. 

"Jed!" Dwight cried out as his entire body tightened. He felt conflicted and unable to relax as he felt Jed's fingers scissoring inside him. The hand on Dwight's hip tightened, keeping him in place as he was throughly prepped. As strange and overwhelming as it all felt, it paled in comparison to when Jed removed his fingers. Dwight cried out again. As he slowly calmed down from the rush, he heard Jed chuckle again. He flushed in shame and felt himself harden again. 

Dwight managed to relax enough to open his eyes again. To his shock, the other man had removed his mask. He barely had time to register dark brown hair and light colored eyes before Jed leaned forward and captured his mouth in a kiss. Dwight closed his eyes as he was pushed back against the boulder, consumed by the kiss. He felt warm hands on his hips, steadying him, and realized that the other man had also removed his gloves. 

Jed quickly removed one hand from Dwight's hips to undo his pants. He pulled both his pants and boxers down in one motion. He finally broke the kiss, taking a moment to catch his breath. He then turned his attention to placing a hickey on Dwight's neck. He might not be able to take souvenirs, but he could leave a few. 

Dwight moaned as Jed bit his neck. He couldn't stop his hips from bucking, causing Jed to tighten his grip to hold him still. He waited for Dwight to relax before moving into a comfortable position. "Ready?" Jed asked. 

Dwight hesitated. He pulled back to examine the man before him. Jed's dark brown hair was a damp mess from wearing his mask. A light blush covered his cheeks and blue eyes looked wild. Dwight felt a rush from the way Jed seemed to barely contain himself. He nodded before leaning forward and deeply kissing the other man. 

Jed wasted no more time, eagerly deepening and taking control of the kiss as he entered Dwight. He felt a heady rush as he heard the other man cry out. He fought the urge to keep thrusting, the hear more of that sweet sound. The killer tightened his grip on Dwight's hips, compromising that those bruises could probably be forgiven. 

Jed pulled back to take in the sight of the other man. Dwight's glasses had been knocked askew, and his hands were clenched against Jed's shoulders. The killer tried to etch the moment into his memory. He relaxed his grip, then removed one hand from the other man's hips to discard the glasses. Jed wished he could cut open the other man's shirt. Next time he'd have to keep his knife and camera on him. 

Dwight tried to calm himself as he felt the other man begin to slowly pull halfway out, then ease himself back in. The pace allowed Dwight to get use to the feeling of Jed's cock inside him. He felt himself harden again, and began to move his hips to match Jed's pace. The other man's hand at the back of his neck coaxed him to lean forward into another kiss. 

A moan escaped Dwight's lips as Jed moved his hand down touch him. The sensation was overwhelming. His hips thrust erratically as he took control, riding the dark haired man hard and fast. He could feel his orgasm building. Jed broke their kiss to trail light nips and kisses down his neck and shoulder. He shivered as he came into the other man's hand. 

Jed slowed his hand and let Dwight chase the last of his fading high. He wasn't far behind, spilling into the smaller man after a few more thrusts of his hips. Jed felt a sharp pull on his hair and tilted his head up see what Dwight wanted. He found himself caught in a deep kiss. He hated the intimacy, but allowed Dwight to take what he needed. Finally, Dwight pulled back with a satisfied sigh. 

Ghostface quickly pulled his mask back on. He refused to look at the survivor as he slipped out from beneath him and pulled his pants back on. In no time, the killer had retrieved his weapon and camera. He turned Philly in his hands and he stood up, contemplating what he should do. It was only then that he turned to Dwight. 

The survivor registered a flash as he buttoned his pants. He glanced up, panicked. Another flash. Then he saw that Ghostface had that terrible camera focused on him. 

"Hey, calm down man," the killer chided. He put the camera away. "I just thought you looked good. My bad." 

Dwight looked away, trying to calm down. He heard the killer sigh, then felt Ghostface's bare hand tilt his chin up. 

"You good?" 

Dwight nodded. Ghostface dropped his hand. He moved back and waited for the survivor to finish getting dressed. "Follow me." 

Dwight obeyed, and soon they were at the hatch. The survivor hesitated, but then jumped through to escape the trial.

**Author's Note:**

> I always cringe and get embarrassed while trying to write explicit content. I'm going to finish this later. I need a proof reader.
> 
> Update: Trying my best to push writing limits. This is the most graphic I've written. Looking for help proof reading.
> 
> Update 2: I'm worried I'm falling into a bad habit of switching between each characters' name to start each paragraph. I don't know how to break it though. It feels unnatural to start a paragraph with "The brown haired man" or "The lanky man". I also don't want to use "survivor" and "killer" during sex scenes, unless Jed is thinking typical serial killer/obsessive thoughts like "I need a souvenir" or "I need to capture this moment on film" or "I want to mark him". Feedback is highly encouraged.


End file.
